StarWars version 3 and a half
by splintercellwars
Summary: Enjoy as I have created the half way point sequel to Star Wars Episode 3. Oh yeah beware of the rats that come out of the screen. They have been know to bite people


**Disclaimer: All places and characters in this book belong to Lucas arts and George Lucas only. My ideas and storyline do not however, but I think Lucas for a very good set of ideas.**

**Star Wars Version 2 and half**

**Prologue:**

After the Republics heavy loss of jedi it seems there is no hope left in the galaxy. Master Yoda and Obi Wan Kenobi are the only Light side jedi left. The new galactic Empire is taking hold with no one to stop them unless you have a hidden jedi among your fleet.

Jedi master Drag Noc is on the case to find a way to stop a galactic collision, but will he succeed.

Described as a Storm Trooper our hero is on board the Emperor's ship and the first Star Destroyer.

**Chapter 1: Destruction and Failure**

"Master Yoda. I have discovered a way to by pass the main engine and blow this ship to the end of the galaxy! Should I follow through?" Drag said. His white armor was embroidered with gold trimming, which means he has achieved the rank of lieutenant.

Master Yoda's figure appeared on the panel Drag was holding. He then started speaking, "If you can escape without harm then do it you will. Descised well you are. Force will be with you." Then his figure disappeared.

Master Drag Noc was overwhelmed with joy and began walking toward the engine room to plant the explosives he had received from Nar Shada.

_This is going to be an easy mission,_ he thought.

On the bridge The Emperor and his new apprentice, Darth Vader, were planning to leave the ship. The Emperor began to speak in a low raspy voice," Is the ship ready to go Nar Shada. I have a lot of business to take care of and I don't want to be late." His apprentice looked down at his master." Your ship is ready when you are. I have it set so no radar can detect us. They will never who killed their leader." The Emperor smiled and continued his way to the ship.

What the Emperor didn't know though was that Drag Noc was already planting the explosives. His fellow storm trooper came up to him." Sir, everyone is to report to the bay for the lift off of our Emperor." Drag waved his hand at the trooper and said," You have no need to tell anyone to go to the lift off. You have never seen what just happened here." Then the storm trooper left.

_Wait what lift off, who is leaving?_ _I can't re calibrate the bomb to not explode. Crap!_

"Master Yoda. Master Yoda! The Emperor is leaving and I can't change the bombs detonation time. I have failed to destroy the target. I'm sending you the coordinates where I'll be headed. See you there." He put his communicator away and walked to his jettison area.

He left the ship and so did the Emperor's ship. Then moments later the ship exploded into millions of pieces. There is only one good thing about space and that's, no one can hear you scream.

**Chapter 2: Planet Side**

"Doesn't Naboo look so peaceful R-3?" Drag said. R-3 bleeped. "Raise the shields to full front. I don't want to get burned."

While on the planet, a bounty hunter was waiting for Drag. His armor was black as night. He was with another person in white armor. "Did you get the explosives, Klide?" The man in the black armor said. Klide replied," Of course I did. That jedi is not going to leave this planet alive. Besides, Frelock, I don't want Jaba being upset. I do really enjoy spending those credits."

_Finally I'm here, but where is Master Yoda._ Drag left unknowingly that Klide has just planted the explosives on his targets ship.

Drag stopped at the local cantina, but before he did he changed to his jedi robes. He walked up to the bar briskly and waved his hand at the bartender, using his jedi mind trick. He said," You are to tell me where I can get a new ship." The bartender said." Jedi mind tricks don't work on me so get out of here before I blow out of this system."

_He wasn't very nice._ Just then he heard a familiar voice," Unsuccessful you were." He turned. "Master Yoda it is good to see you alive. Where is Master Kenobi?" Yoda looked down." On the planet Tattooine he is. Looking over Skywalker's children he must."

Now Drag was really confused." Anakin had kids? That is unexpected. Wait. I sense something in you. You are grieving for a lose of another jedi. Oh no, it is Anakin. What happened?" "On the way back to your ship I will tell you yes. Come now."

They had reached the landing pad when Yoda was just at the end of his story." Anakin tried to fight Kenobi and was burned very badly. The dark side he has turned. Wait do not get in your ship. I sense something is a mishap."

Klide and Frelock appeared from behind the ship." Very good jedi, but I'm afraid you won't be leaving. Klide you attack!"

Two blue lightsabers flew from their hilts blocking blaster shots too and fro. "You will not survive jedi!" Klide said. Then Frelock turned something on his wrist. Drag already predicted the bounty hunters rocket wrist so he immediately jumped forward chopping Frelock in half.

Klide stops and was just stunned at the jedi's skill. "No one has ever been able to kill Frelock before. Not even another jedi. Consider yourself lucky that I'm not killing you now, but mark my words. Master Vader will here about this." Then Klide activated his jet pack and flew far away from the landing pad.

"That was very interesting Master Yoda. Don't you think?" Drag said.

"Unpredictable that was. Think I will not." Yoda replied. Drag said," Why won't you think about it?" "Told me not to you did." And with that reply Drag got in his ship and headed for Nar Shada for a good gamble, unknowingly that the Emperor is there with his new apprentice.


End file.
